Rage
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Set at the end of the 100 episode. What if Foyet does kill Hotch but escapes before the team can catch him? As the team struggles with losing one of their own Morgan is filled with rage and is determined to find Foyet and to kill him.


**So I finally saw the 100th episode and I'm still crying my eyes out. HOOOTCH :( But even after that amazing and depressing episode, one of my favorites, I couldn't help but think of this what if idea.**

The Reaper took out his knife.

"First I'm going to kill you, then I'm going to find that bastard son of yours," he growled. "And show him his dead parents and tell him it's all your fault!"

Hotch, filled with rage and grief, lunged at Foyet-but it was too late. Foyet stabbed Hotch. Hotch crumpled to the ground. In the distance Foyet heard sirens.

"Shit," he growled as he grabbed his gun. "Guess we'll have to do this the fast way," he muttered. As Hotch laid on the floor he glanced at Hailey, gasping for breath. He knew what was coming. He knew it was the end for him. He could only pray that Foyet wouldn't find Jack. "I'll see you soon, Hailey," he whispered softly. He heard the gunshot fire and felt it hit his chest,directly into his heart. During his last gasping breaths he reached for Hailey's hand and managed to grasp it before his breathing stopped for good.

There was no time to find Jack. Quickly Foyet ran to the back of the house and into the backyard.

Morgan and the rest of the team raced upstairs. Morgan froze when he ran into the bedroom. _No. _He felt sick. There was Hotch and Hailey, laying next to each other, holding hands. Both looked dead.

"No!" Cried JJ in horror, tears rolling down her cheeks. Emily stood there in shock, as did Reid. Rossi quickly raced towards Hotch's body and felt for a pulse.

He closed his eyes.

"He's dead," he whispered.

"Oh my God," Emily said. She felt her knees buckle. JJ slid on the wall onto the floor. Reid quickly knelt beside her and held her as she sobbed onto his shoudlers. Tears fell from tne young man's eyes as well. Morgan brushed his own hot angry tears away as he felt for Hailey's pulse, already knowing the answer.

He closed his eyes.

"She's dead too."

Rossi blinked back tears as he stood up and faced the window. All of them were standing, in shock, unable to grasp the fact that Hotch and Hailey were dead.

"Wait..."Morgan suddenly felt even more sick. "Where's Jack?"

The others looked up.

"Oh God," whimpered JJ in horror.

"Hotch told Jack he's working a case," Reid mumbled as he stood up. He looked at Morgan and Rossi. "The office?"

They quickly rushed to the office. There was the chest right next to the desk. The three looked at each other as Reid lifted the chest lid up.

There laid Jack, alive.

"Thank God," mumbled Morgan. Jack sat up.

"Is my daddy all right?" Reid blinked back tears at that.

He couldn't lie to the kid, but he couldn't tell him the truth either.

"We have to get you outside," he said. "It's not safe here. Emily!" Emily rushed inside,worry was in her eyes but fled when she saw Jack. Relief took over. "Can you take Jack outside?" Reid figured Jack would respond to a women better than a male.

"Sure," Emily said, grateful to have something to do. So she could stop staring at Hotch's dead body. "How about we play a game, Jack? How about you close your eyes and bury your face in my shoulders and see how far you can count? Can you do that?" It was the only thing she could think of so Jack wouldn't see his dead parents. Jack nodded.

"Okay...but where's my daddy?"

"First, let's play the game okay? I need to know how high you can count but you have to do it with your eyes closed, can you promise me that?"

Jack nodded and held out his arms. He could sense something was wrong. Emily scooped him up and he closed his eyes tightly and pressed his head into her shoulder as she walked back into the bedroom. JJ stared at them as Emily kept her eyes forward as Jack tried to count as high as he could. Quickly she got him outside.

The others stood there in the room, still in shock, still absorbing what had just happened.

One of the police officers went into the room.

"We searched everywhere sir," he said to Agent Morgan. "We couldn't find Foyet."

Morgan's eyes darkened when he looked at Hotch's dead body and stared at the window.

"We will," he said darkly. "I'm going to make sure of that."

The others glanced at each other as he looked away from the others determined to bring justice to Hotch and Hailey's death.

Determined to find Foyet and to kill him.

No matter what.


End file.
